A Forbidden Love
by xWhiteBlossomx
Summary: She gently pressed her lips against his, feeling the other tense under her tender touch. Although they weren’t blood siblings, they were still legally adopted brother and sister. It was a forbidden love, between siblings; between human and vampire. YxZ!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No owning. Just fangirling. xD**

HOHO! New story :)  
Hmmm...I actually dunno about this one.  
I was watching the first episode of the anime, (for the tenth time, btw) and the idea suddenly popped out from nowhere.  
...I might not continue this one after the first or second chapter. Tell me what you think and I might just reconsider. ;D

**NO FLAMES.  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE ZERO X YUUKI, WHY DID YOU EVEN CLICK ON THE LINK? TO RUIN THIS STORY BY FLAMING? NO WAY. I WON'T STAND FOR IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, THEN TELL ME, BUT PLEASE, DON'T BE TOO HARSH. PLEASE. AND. THANK. YOU.**

**Chapter Published on April 11, 2008**

* * *

**A Forbidden Love**

**Prologue: It's Forbidden**

It was a terrible morning for Yuuki Cross. She had woken up with a terrible fever and the Chairman had made her stay in bed instead of intending classes and her prefect jobs. She sighed as the cold, wet towel on her head had become warm. She sat up, the cloth falling onto her lap. She picked it up, and stood from her bed. The Chairman had told Yuuki to call him whenever she needed something. However, Yuuki being her normal un-selfish self, although feeling dizzy and sick, walked over to the bathroom herself to get another cold towel. She turned on the sink, cold water pouring out and onto Yuuki's warm hands. She sighed. The cold liquid felt so good as it surrounded her hands. She took another small towel and dunked it into the cold water. She let it soak for a couple of seconds, then taking it out and squeezing the water out. She folded it neatly and held it back to her hot forehead. She walked back to her bed and laid down tiredly.

"Nnn…" Yuuki murmured, closing her eyes, "Wonder what's Zero doing…"

"What do you mean, you idiot?"

Yuuki's eyes snapped open as she heard the familiar cool, low voice of Zero Kiryu. She tilted her head and to see Zero by her doorway. He was glaring. She watched as he approached her bed, sitting on top of it. His back was facing her and Yuuki heard him sigh. She smiled faintly.

"It's not nice to call me an idiot, Ze-" Yuuki stopped, sitting up and putting her hand over her mouth. She coughed roughly, removing her hand, then staring at the red liquid that spread over her palm, "Hm…blood."

Zero's eyes widened, quickly turning his head and body around to face Yuuki. He parted his lips slightly, as if to say something. But he said nothing and kept quiet. He simply stared into her eyes, searching, and she could see the sadness and pain in his amethyst eyes. She could also see hunger. She quickly took the wet towel and wiped the blood off, tossing the dirty cloth onto the floor. She would pick it up later.

"I'm fine." Yuuki smiled, more brighter this time, and she tangled her fingers into the other's silky, silver hair, "No need to… worry…"

Yuuki's voice faded as Zero suddenly rested his head on her shoulder. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. Was he hungry?

"…What's wrong?" Yuuki asked, wrapping her arms around the other, "Do you…need…"

Yuuki paused as Zero shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki."

Yuuki patted Zero's head.

"Don't."

Zero pulled back and Yuuki let go. He stared deeply into Yuuki's eyes, making shivers go down her spine.

"What is it, really." Yuuki asked again, "Is something bothering you?"

"Yuuki, you…you're sick. I'm the one who did this to y-"

"No." Yuuki stated, "I'm the one who offered to help you, Zero. You were helpless. You couldn't have backed away from the offer even if you should've."

"But-" Zero pressed. He was being stubborn again.

"I'm not anemic. I'll be fine. You know that I'm just dizzy for a few days and then turn back to my normal self. Today's just one of those days where a fever accompanies it."

"…I'm sorry, Yuuki." Zero whispered as Yuuki cupped his pale cheeks.

"Don't be, Zero." Yuuki said as she tilted her head, starting to close in on Zero's face, "Don't be."

She gently pressed her lips against his, feeling the other tense under her tender touch. Although they weren't blood siblings, they were still legally adopted brother and sister. It was a forbidden love, between siblings; moreover, between human and vampire.

* * *

It was only a few days ago when Zero and Yuuki had done the unforgivable. They had both agreed that it would be the best way. Well, at least Yuuki did. Zero opposed at first, but gave up because of Yuuki's persuasive words. (He couldn't help it either)

They also agreed that they loved each other more than just family.

They would become lovers.

* * *

"Kiryu." A voice echoed through the breeze.

Zero turned around to the direction from where the voice had come from. He already knew who it was.

"Kuran." Zero growled, clutching at his Bloody Rose gun.

Kaname appeared from the shadows of the trees. The moon was out, and it shone brightly on Zero and Kaname. The courtyard was empty except the two and it was cold out; Zero could see his breath. Kaname walked closer to Zero, shoes clicking as his feet hit the cement ground. The water fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard and it was strangely not running.

Soon they were only four feet apart. Zero glared at Kaname, pointing his gun at the other's forehead. Kaname's expression was collected and calm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kiryu-kun." Kaname said, staring into Zero's eyes, "I just wanted to talk."

Zero put his arms down, dropping back to his side.

"What is it?" Zero yelled, grinding his teeth. He felt so angry at just seeing the pure-blood.

"No need to be so hasty, Mr. Prefect." Kaname said, running a hand through his hair, "I heard…that you and Yuuki have…"

Zero watched as Kaname's eyes turned red and his face was starting to crack, it showed a bit of his frustration and anger.

"I hope that it is not true, that you and Yuuki are…more than just siblings…"

Zero smirked.  
"And what if it was?"

Kaname grabbed Zero's collar and lifted him up from the ground. Kaname's eyes showed no mercy. Zero knew he had to act quick or he would be dead. He sighed.

"It's not true. We would never-"

Kaname let go of his grip, setting Zero back onto the ground and turned the other way, walking towards the Night Class building.

"It better be the way that you say it is, Kiryu-kun, or else I would've had to done something horrible. Possibly kill you…"

And with that Kaname disappeared into the shadows. After a long moment, Zero suddenly collapsed onto the cold ground. He covered his face with his hands and groaned in frustration. This did not seem to be going well.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think of this story in a review!  
(Oh, and make sure to review to tell me if you want this story to continue or not.)  
If you need any questions answered, just ask!  
Thanks SO much for reading!  
Have a great day!**

**-Akina**


	2. Is it a mistake?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: No owning. Just fangirling. xD (Please no suing!)

WOW. I got lots of reviews on the first chapter! xD  
Thanks so much! Everyone has been so supportive!! And I'm also very glad you like this story so far!  
So, here's a new chapter for you guys! :D (Although its pretty late. Forgive me on that xD)  
ENJOY!

**NO FLAMES.  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE ZERO X YUUKI, WHY DID YOU EVEN CLICK ON THE LINK? TO RUIN THIS STORY BY FLAMING? NO WAY. I WON'T STAND FOR IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, THEN TELL ME, BUT PLEASE, DON'T BE TOO HARSH. PLEASE. AND. THANK. YOU.**

**Chapter Published on April 18, 2008**

**

* * *

******

A Forbidden Love

**Chapter 1: Is it a mistake?**

_"I hope that it is not true, that you and Yuuki are…more than just siblings…"_

_Zero smirked.  
"And what if it was?"_

_Kaname grabbed Zero's collar and lifted him up from the ground. Kaname's eyes showed no mercy. Zero knew he had to act quick or he would be dead. He sighed._

_"It's not true. We would never-"_

_Kaname let go of his grip, setting Zero back onto the ground and turned the other way, walking towards the Night Class building._

_"It better be the way that you say it is, Kiryu-kun, or else I would've had to done something horrible. Possibly kill you…"_

_And with that Kaname disappeared into the shadows. After a long moment, Zero suddenly collapsed onto the cold ground. He covered his face with his hands and groaned in frustration. This did not seem to be going well._

* * *

Zero couldn't sleep. He wondered if it was a mistake to love Yuuki that way. It would cause all kinds of trouble if anyone found out. He huffed, turning to his side. The blankets that covered Zero's body didn't seem to be doing any good keeping him warm. After a short moment, he stood from his bed and walked out the door. He went over to Yuuki's room. He carefully opened the door and slipped inside the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and approached Yuuki. He kneeled in front of her sleeping form, hand stroking her soft brown locks. He noticed the blanket had been kicked away so he pulled the blanket over her body, leaving her chin up exposed. She looks so beautiful Zero thought. He turned his body around and leaned against the bed frame. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened that night with Kaname, when Yuuki's voice shook him from his trance

"Zero?" Yuuki whispered, laying a hand on Zero's shoulder.

Zero turned around and smiled at Yuuki.

"Sorry to wake you."

Yuuki yawned and rubbed her eyes. She smiled back.  
"It's okay. Why are you here? Can't sleep?"

Zero slowly nodded.

Yuuki giggled softly. She scooted over to the other side of her bed and patted the empty spot next to her.

"You can sleep here for tonight. Just make sure you wake up early and leave before anyone barges in and sees us."

Zero hesitated, but decided it would do no harm. He slipped inside the warm blankets with Yuuki and felt Yuuki's arms wrap around his chest. She sighed softly, smiling into Zero's shoulder.

"G'night, Zero."

"Good night...Yuuki."

* * *

"Wake up!"

Zero opened his eyes sleepily, wondering who the heck was yelling at him in his ear. He sat up and widened as he saw a very red and angry Yuuki.

"What's-"

"We're late," Yuuki cried, slapping her forehead, "Zero! You didn't wake up early like I told you to yesterday! The Chairman saw us and now he wants us _both_ to go to his office."

Zero grumbled, laying back down on those soft warm sheets.

"I don't feel like it."

Yuuki sighed deeply and said in a calm voice, "What if he...what if he figures it out?"

Zero said nothing as he suddenly and quickly got up and dragged Yuuki out of her room and into the Chairman's office. As expected, the "father" of the two (Well, Yuuki's father since Zero _hated_ being called his son) was sitting at his desk, playing with his fingers, a serious look on his face. Well, _that_ was unexpected. The Chairman never wore a serious face except once or twice in front of Yuuki and Zero. Zero heard Yuuki gulp and tense under his grip.

"Um...father? We're here and-"

"Yuuki, Zero," He said, looking up from his hands and gazing upon the other two, "This morning..."

_Click._

Zero and Yuuki spun around as the door to the office opened, revealing a collected Kaname. He smiled at Yuuki, kindly and gracefully. But when he turned to Zero, he glared and almost scoffed at him. Kaname walked towards the Chairman and put a palm on his desk.

"This morning? Chairman?" Kaname questioned with a soft tone, "What is it about this morning?"

The Chairman sighed, using his index finger to push up his glasses. He mumbled a bit, to himself, before he finally spoke more clearly.

"Kaname, what I am about to say will anger you. I suggest you get out of this room before you hurt someone."

Kaname chuckled, removing his hand from the desk.

"I'm sure I can keep my composure."

The Chairman nodded slowly.

"Well..."

Suddenly, Yuuki spoke up.

"It's nothing serious, father! Zero couldn't sleep, and I just tried to cheer him up by hugging him and-"

"I ended up sleeping next to her," Zero stated, and his gaze fell upon Kaname's clutched fist, "I hope that this doesn't bring any misunderstandings...Chairman... Kaname-senpai."

Kaname glared at Zero, showing his fangs. Zero kept calm and looked back at the Chairman.

"I see," The Chairman replied, "Well then..."

Suddenly, as quick as a blink, the Chairman had a happy smile plastered on his face and stood up from his chair. He clapped his hands and motioned for the three others to leave the room.

"Well, we all understand now that Zero and Yuuki has told us the real reason! Now, Shoo! Get back to class and your prefect duties! Ta-ta!"

Kaname rushed out of the room, but not before glaring at Zero again with blood red eyes and whispering, "It better be as you say, Kiryu-kun."

Zero rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuuki again.

"Z-Zero?"

"Let's go."

"L-Let go, Zero," Yuuki winced, "You're holding on too tight!"

Zero stopped, letting go of Yuuki's now red wrist.

"...Sorry."

Yuuki smiled, rubbing her wrist. She looked up at Zero.

"It's okay."

Zero stared into Yuuki's eyes, making her blink and confused.

"What is it?"

Zero shook his head, turning around and continuing walking. Yuuki didn't move and simply watched Zero disappear around the corner.

"Is this a mistake?" Yuuki said to no-one-in particular. She sighed, looking out the huge windows of the Chairman's Day Class building. The day was bright, but she wasn't feeling happy at all.

* * *

**So? Was it good? Yeah, not that good. (Hey! It was only the first chapter!)  
****Just wait for it. It'll get much better I promise you! (Uhhh...but I won't garantee I'll keep it since everyone has different opinions haha)  
Anyways, I know it was short and sorry for that. I only have time on the weekends to update (because of school UGH).  
So yeah, I'll do my best to make it more exciting and longer next chapter! (grins)**

**Please review!  
Thanks SO much for reading!  
Have a great day!**

**-Akina**


	3. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;; PLEASE READ.  
**Yup, you know what this means.

* * *

-bangs head on desk-  
Yeah, I know you're all wondering why I didn't write the second chapter for I dunno, almost four months? The same goes to my other fanfics...  
Honestly, I've been having this really, really bad case of **_WRITER'S BLOCK_**. I'm so _frusterated_ (Everybody who experienced my problem should know how I feel).  
I'm sorry, I really am, but I might not update any time soon after this...

(A/N: Writer's block- temporary loss of ability to begin or continue writing, usually due to lack of inspiration/creativity.)

It's temporary. Remember that.

...Well, -sigh-, yeah. That's that. I hope you forgive me, and I hope that I didn't disappoint too many of you guys D:  
And for all of you that misunderstands, **I AM STILL GOING TO CONTINUE MY FANFICS!** It's just that I won't be updating for a while...

Ah, and you can't forget the thank you's! xD;;

**Thank you's to:  
**My readers, of course! You have no idea how happy I am because of all of you! Thank you for reviewing and most of all reading my fics! I love you all for being so supportive and being just...awesome! Haha, and major kudos to those of you who never got angry with my late updates and what not. Also, major thank you's to the kind reviewers who corrected my spelling/grammar, and gave me tips on my writing. I will follow this advice as best as I can from now on!

Well...that's it for now. Cross your fingers, and pray that I'll be able to update soon :) Wow, it looks like I'm writing a farewell letter O.o

Anyways, thanks guys, again.

-Akina Hitori ;D


End file.
